Hearing Thoughts
by dreaming sparkle
Summary: Yugi soon became tired and yawned as his eyes stared to droop when finally, he fell asleep in the arms of the man of his dreams, but little did he know that his dreams would soon become a reality..." [Anzu bashing, YYXY]
1. Can't Be With You

**A/N: Another fic!! Hooray!! **

**Warnings: Tea/Anzu bashing (whoo hoo!), Language, YY/Y, I'll do a lemon later (If y'alls want)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or any of the characters (you would know if I did, I'd have Tea/Anzu dead lol) **

_Now... onto the fic! _

**Hearing Thoughts**

**Chapter 1: Can't Be With You**

_By: Dreaming Sparkle_

Messy painted lips puckered as they moved to form words, "Just kiss me" came a hoarse feminine voice, which the owner of both lips and voice thought was seductive.

The soon-to-be receiver on the other hand had another thought in mind 'Revolting'. They were mere inches away from each other, the receiver decided to make the first (and final) move. He backed away, "I-I'm sorry Tea... I can't" stuttered a deep tenor voice as he got up grabbed his coat from the rack and walked away.

Tears were in Tea's eyes 'What did I do wrong?' she asked herself

The owner of the deep tenor voice was none other than Yugi's other half: Yami. He returned home, walking in quietly, noticing the odd silence. Just before he thought no one was home, his keen ears picked up sniffles, which sounded like they came from upstairs.

Yami quietly walked up the stairs; the sniffles lead him into Yugi's room. The taller boy noticed his light curled up into a ball, in his bed, hugging his knees.

"Aibou, what happened?" Yami's voice startled the younger boy as he turned to face his dark that looked so much like himself"

"Yami, you're not supposed to be back for another hour." Yugi tried ignoring his dark's question.

"Please don't try to change the subject, Aibou, tell me... what happened" Yami pleaded.

"It's nothing... just," 'Tea' Yugi wanted to say, but instead said, "Bullies... I'm okay now though" 'But my heart isn't' Yugi mentally sighed, "Tell me... why are you back so early? What happened?"

"I turned her down," Yami explained coolly

"You... what?!... But why?" Yugi asked

Yami shrugged, "I-I don't know... I guess... she just wasn't my... type"

'May be I have a chance after all' Yugi smiled, "Then what is your type?"

'The one in which I can be with you' Yami had wanted to say, but was afraid that it would gross his light out, so, instead, he said, "I-I don't know"

"Oh..." Yugi's eyes became sad, but hid them with his knees and mentally sighed 'If only I knew what his ideal person would be... I would do anything for him'

They left the conversation hanging as Yami changed the subject, "What did the bullies do to you, aibou?"

Yugi shook his head, "I-I'd rather not talk about it" he felt too guilty and depressed to lie more to the object of his dreams. He was taken by surprise as warmth enveloped him as he noticed that it was Yami that was his warmth, "Y-Yami..."

"Hush, aibou... you'll feel better this way, promise" Yami cradled the smaller boy in his arms.

Yami continued to rock the smaller boy as he felt as if he was the happiest person alive.

Yugi soon became tired and yawned as his eyes stared to droop when finally, he fell asleep in the arms of the man of his dreams, but little did he know that his dreams would soon become a reality...

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Sorry to cut this short all... next chapters gonna come real soon... Promise... and please gimma your opinion on the lemon (should I do one or not? your choice!!) R&R and tell me your opinions!!**


	2. What Do You Want?

**A/N: Sorry that took so long, School started and I am being stacked with homework (not funny), I finally had time on the weekend to write this 2nd chapter, but had no time to type it up and I wrote this while I was typing up an essay so I have an excuse to be on the computer (he he) **

_Okay here's the next chapter!!_

**Hearing Thoughts**

**Chapter 2: What Do You Want?**

Both boys were fast asleep; the older still cradling the younger boy, as the younger's head was rested upon the taller boy's well-muscled chest. Both were enjoying their little nap, until....

_Ding Dong _the doorbell rang, breaking both boys' sleep barrier as Yugi hopped out of bed sleepily, dressed in a dark blue shirt that showed most of his upper chest and a pair of leather pants and went downstairs to check who it was. He opened the door and looked behind it, it was none other than Anzu.

"Hi, is Yami here?" Anzu asked in a very high tone of voice, which sounded quite squeaky and annoying.

Yugi nodded, "One second, Anzu, Yami's upstairs I'll go call him, you may come in if you like" Once Yugi registered to who he was talking to his mind screamed 'Invite her into our house?!! Am I out of my mind?!!' But before he had the chance to tell Anzu to stay outside, she hopped inside.

Yugi sighed; he did not want to be mean so he ran upstairs to call Yami.

He walked into his own room where he saw something very unexpected, Yami was half-dressed with tight leather pants and his shirt was half way over his head, Yugi blushed bright red at the sight before him as he looked down on the ground and mumbled, "Anzu's here to see you"

Yami pulled the black shirt over his head and nodded, "I heard her" he started walking towards the door, "Come with me, aibou?"

Yugi nodded, "Okay"

Both boys walked down the stairs where the brunette was waiting, she wore a hot pink mini-skirt with a tub-top that was the same color and black leather boots that came up to her knees.

Once they walked off the final step, Yami said, "Hello Anzu"

"Hi Yami!" she glomped Yami making him lose his balance as he grabbed the closest thing to him to regain his balance, but what he grabbed came tumbling down with them.

Yami had grabbed his innocent light, tugging him forwards and making the hikari also fall. There was a stray piece of glass in Yugi's way as it cut open a section of skin a few inches away from his collarbone. The shorter boy looked at his wound through blurry eyes as tears fell down from his cheek. Not wanting Yami to know that he was hurt, he cover the wound with his hand, wiped his tears away and started walking up the stairs as he called back, "I don't think I'm really needed here so I'm just going to go upstairs" Yami wanted his light to stay, but before he could say anything, Yugi ran upstairs and into his room.

Yami sighed in disappointment, "Let get this over with, Anzu, what do you want?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Mwahaha!! I am evil aren't I? Don't worry the next chapter will be up shortly.**


	3. Where'd That Come From?

**A/N: Gomen mina-san! So sorry that took so very long! Anyways, here's the next chapter that everyone's been itching for!**

_Now, Onward!_

**Hearing Thoughts**

**Chapter 3: Where'd That Come From?**

_By: Dreaming Sparkle_

Yami sighed in disappointment, "Let's get this over with, Anzu, what do you want?"

"Don't you love me anymore, Yami?" Anzu pouted, thinking that this was all a game and soon her Yami would cling onto her like a magnet again, not that he really ever did do that.

"No, I don't love you... I've never even liked you!" Yami tried getting it through to her by speaking coldly to her.

But yet again, Anzu thought that this was a game, trying to lure her into some trap and then getting all mushy-mushy later on, so she smiled and replied, "I hate you too, Yami-kins"

Yami had heard the faint giggle that Anzu tried to suppress and noticed that the baka girl thinks that this was just some game and he stated back, "Leave, Anzu... I have to take care of Yugi"

Anzu pouted, "Whaaaat? You'd rather spend time with some bratty kid than me? But Yami-kins... " she whined.

Yami hated the sound of her whining, but what really pushed him off the edge was hearing that middle sentence she had said, "I've had enough with you Anzu! Don't you ever, _ever_ call me Yami-kins. And if that 'bratty kid' you're referring to is Yugi, you had better prepare to die!" Yami yelled

Anzu suddenly backed away slightly, "B-but Yami...," her eyes were now full of tears just threatening to drop at the slightest second.

Yami was still as angry as it gets as he took the brunette's arm roughly, pulled her outside and slammed the door in front of her and locked all three locks on the door. Yami heard muffled words that came from the brunette, but suddenly heard none. Sighing in relief he knew that the bitch was gone.

'I should better check on Yugi' he thought to himself as he started walking towards to stairs. As he walked, he kicked something that rolled a few inches away from him and made a soft _clink_. Yami bent down to see what it was, but could not see it very clearly as he picked it up. It was a piece of glass. When the pharaoh looked at it closely, it was stained with something red on top of the original purple glass. By accident, he smudged it, but examined the smudge clearly and only one though came to his mind: 'Blood'. Yami hated blood, and shuddered, but kept thinking, 'If I can still smudge it, then someone was hurt a while ago... but... who? It isn't me, and Anzu would have been crying here head off if she got a little cut, then who could it be...?' all of a sudden, he gasped and his eyes grew wide, 'Yugi!' was all the thought as he ran quickly upstairs to check on his aibou.

**A/N: sorry to stop you guys here (cries) please don't hurt me!! But Christmas is coming real soon and I'll have all the time to write (smiles) happy? Ok, R&R please!!**


End file.
